CUANDO AL FIN SE ENAMORA
by gregymoon
Summary: cuando al fin estba feliz, sucede algo tragico, es k acaso no tiene derecho a ser feliz! greg se encuentra con su media naraja! xDs


Bueno es mi primer fanfic, k escribo de el, es k están guapo, jeje xD no m odien por kererlo si no por lo k le voi a acr en el fic jaja les dejo aki mi fanfic.

-Diálogos-

_**Pensamientos **_

(Intervenciones mías)

Las partes en las que hablan en ingles

_Las partes en la que hablan español_

Pero bueno que le iban a hacer a ese tipo de personas.

Llovía en la ciudad de las Vegas nada inusual en esa temporada, muchos accidentes, algunos asesinatos, y nada se escapaba de sus manos.

En los últimos días, Greg Sanders se había vuelto demasiado miedoso desde que lo habían demandado por atropellar al hijo de una señora, y que por ende las heridas del atropello le causaran la muerte, su hermano menor, no lo había dejado en paz, lo asechaba, y el sabia que un día Greg se descuidaría, y aria lo que le había echo a su hermano.

Daban las 10:00 de la noche, cuando la puerta de la comisaría se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando pasar a una chica, y a un tipo que tenía cara de pocos amigos (jeje rimo un poco xD) al parecer la chica que iba en su moto, una honda CBR Fireblade contra un Platina del 2006.

Se le quedo viendo por un segundo, ese segundo que supo que esa chica era demasiado aventada, al igual, que demasiado dulce, sus rasgos al parecer eran latinos, sus curvas perfectas.

Greg Sanders no creía en el amor primera vista, pero creía que ahora debería de creer.

Ese porte tan austero, su piel canela, su mirada penetrante, pero sobre todo la cara de dulzura que tenia, pero a veces una cara de dulzura esconde una frialdad, que necesitan que la calienten.

_**¿**__**Por que siento que mi cuerpo se paraliza, por que estoy sudando a mares? **_y es que Greg Sanders estaba sudando un montón, y sus pupilas al ver aquella chica se habían dilatado, su ritmos cardiaco se había elevado.

_**¿Qué me pasa, que sien**__**tó?**_

A lo lejos la chica latina, empezaba a causar problemas para comunicarse, al parecer, la aludida parecía entender, pero para hablar tenia complicaciones.

(Disculpen pero no puedo escribir en ingles jeje Uu.u pro el chiste es k ella lo conoce por no poder comunicarse)

-disculpen…-carraspeo Greg, para llamar la atención de los que estaban en la comisaría.

De repente la mirada de la chica se encontró con la de Greg, y tanto como Greg y la chica latina sintieron algo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una mezcla de sentimientos descontrolados, un calor inexplicable le empezó a recorrer el cuerpo.

La chica latina tambien sintió que un calor empezaba a fluir como si fuera un manantial, _**¿Qué diablos me pasa, por que al ver ese tipo siento este calor?**__-_pensó la chica.

-este…disculpe señorita… lo que pasa es que necesitamos sus datos para ponerlos en el archivo-dijo el policía que la acompañaba.

-Es que no se por que me piden eso si saben que el_ culpable fue el_ (a veces podrá aparecer así por k se le va la onda y termina ablando español xD) dijo la chica latina.

_-mira…-carraspero Greg- lo que pasa es que necesitan los datos para ponerlo en el expediente que se va a hacer__-__**¿por que diablos siento nerviosismo al hablarle a esta chica?**__-__es para llevar un orden de los accidentes…__-_termino por decir Greg.

En ese momento la chica lo miro, y asintió, pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

_-Esta bien__… ¿pero que es lo que me estan pidiendo?-dijo la chica_

_-te estan pidiendo que des es que si estudias o trabajas…y que tipo de moto…tienes-__**woo tiene una moto…**__- además que des el numero de tu seguro social._

_-lo que pasa es que yo no soy de aquí… y __además solo vine a estudiar la universidad-__**¡que diablos! Tiene unos ojos cautivadores ja, si mis amigas me escucharan**__-bueno para empezar con esto pues._

-me llamo Perla Salazar Gómez, soy originaria de México, estoy estudiando la licenciatura en lengua y literatura inglesa-dijo la chica que al aparecer eso si podía comunicar-además de que trabajo en la biblioteca de la universidad.

Tras esto, el policía que la acompañaba empezó a anotar muy rápidamente todo lo que la chica había dicho.

-En cuanto al número de mi seguro social… no tengo…-y esto último lo dijo con un poco de color en sus mejillas.

Greg la miro como si quisiera hacerla sentir en casa, pero algo en su interior lo agito por un momento, del brazo izquierdo le estaba saliendo sangre.

-Disculpe oficial…-carraspeó por un momento Greg-necesito llevar a esta chica al hospital esta sangrando de un brazo.

Y la chica instintivamente regreso a ver su brazo y vio con un poco d miedo su propia sangre, esta se asomaba por la manga de chaqueta de cuero, y verla a la chica se empezó a palidecer.

Y en un momento se desmayo, mientras que los oficiales estaban con el tipo que la había chocado, Greg la sostuvo, y algunos oficiales le empezaban a echar aire con lo que tuvieron a la mano.

-Yo… yo la llevo al hospital, encárguense de ese tipo-dijo un dudativo Greg.

La alzo con sus dos brazos, y la cabeza de la chica cayo para atrás, sin embargo Greg la agarro bien, pero con demasiado cuidado como si se tratase del cristal mas fino.

Al salir de donde estaban los policías, el tipo del carro que la estrello, la chica y el, se encontró con Grissom, quien lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, al ver que traía a una chica en los brazos y mas que esta estaba sangrando.


End file.
